


Thirsty

by owl_beans



Series: One Piece Requests (by that I mean Law requests) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Gremlin Luffy, Asexual Character, Ass Play, Body Worship, Couple dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, Fight us Helen, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Horny, Law uses his powers for such mundane things, Luffy's Stretchy Self is Body Horror, Lusty Gazes, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Dressrosa, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shachi is a real wingman, Switching, The Thirst is Real Y'all, Unsatifactory Orgasms, Usopp has a hot bod, Wet & Messy, ass eating, needy Law, oblivious usopp, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_beans/pseuds/owl_beans
Summary: Law is accidentally ignored by his unnecessarily hot, shirtless boyfriend and is grumpy about it until Shachi decides to get his Captain laid again.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsdear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/gifts).



> This is gifted to Wordsdear! Thank you for the prompt, this was so much fun to write :3 I hope you enjoy it! In this fic, Luffy is sex-positive. Beta'd by the superb [FactCheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck) as usual!

Law was not sulking.

But as he watched Usopp hammer away at his latest project, Law’s brow furrowed even deeper and his lip jutted out.

The sniper had left the top part of his overalls off, hanging past his waist as his skin glistened with sweat, defined muscles gleaming in the sunlight as he worked.

Law grumbled to himself, snuggling against Bepo more aggressively as he clutched _Kikoku_. Considering how warm it was outside, surrounding himself with his nakama’s fur probably wasn’t the most suitable of solutions.

He’d been trying to ignore the sniper for the past four days ever since he started drawing up blueprints, a passive aggressive retaliation since Usopp had become too busy to spend time with him and Luffy.

Sanji passed by him, carrying a tray with lemonade on it. He snorted at the surgeon’s expression, nudging him with his foot.

“Normally wouldn’t bother, but you look thirsty.” Sanji snickered around his cigarette, lowering the tray for Law to take one.

Law scowled up at the chef, donning his best murderous glare.

Sanji stared back at him with that stupid, smug grin.

Law took a glass, expression cold and pinched, downing the entire thing in one go and setting it back down on Sanji’s tray.

Sanji rolled his eyes before strolling off.

“Ah! I want some, too, Sanji!” Luffy cried, having seen the exchange and bounding off after the blond. He paused when he passed by Law. “I’m sure he’ll be done soon,” he told his fellow captain. The pat he gave Law’s knee should’ve been reassuring but something about watching Luffy panic at seeing Sanji disappear with his tray of drinks and immediately run after him made the sentiment feel lacking.

Law stared at Usopp at work again, swallowing thickly when the sniper piled his hair up into a messy bun atop his head to keep it out of his way.

Law was definitely not sulking.

* * *

In the end, Law got up and left.

He went back to his captain’s quarters on the _Tang_ , determined to take care of his problem once and for all.

He didn’t need his boyfriend(s) in order to satisfy his bodily needs and he would prove it so.

He went to his bedside drawer, opening the second to last compartment and pulling out the innocuous black box inside.

He stripped purposefully, neatly folding his clothing before settling onto his bed, staring down at his box and the contents inside.

There were three bottles of lubricant: one medical grade, one a special silicone-blend Usopp came up with, and a watermelon-flavored one. Then, there were the sex toys that still made Law cheeks burn about having. The pleasure they gave trumped any awkwardness he felt, though.

In the end, Law ended up grabbing Usopp’s special lube and a ribbed prostate massager that Usopp had made in case Law really needed something to push him over the edge.

The fact that he had chosen both of Usopp’s creations was not lost on him but he steadfastly chose to ignore it at this time.

He opened the lube, pouring some over his palm. He leaned back against the pillows and wrapped his slick hand around himself, beginning to work himself to hardness.

He didn’t know how long he sat like that, boredly fisting his length as he tried very hard not to think about either of his boyfriends but especially Usopp.

Five minutes later, he was painfully hard but his orgasm was nowhere in sight. He grimaced, glancing over at the prostate massager, knowing it was time to bring out the big guns.

* * *

Law, already hard and growing increasingly frustrated, didn’t spend much time stretching himself. Once he was sure he was loose enough, he inserted the massager and turned it on. It sent a jolt up his spine when the vibrations came to an abrupt and formidable start, and he mentally cursed the sniper for making it so intense.

But once he had let himself think of Usopp, he couldn’t stop the flood of images that came to his mind’s eye.

Law thought of the careful way Usopp measured his ingredients, studying them with a concentrated look in his eyes and the slow, steady movements of his fingers, of the way his biceps flexed as he brought down his hammer on the screws―god, did Law want to get pounded like one of those nails―of the way Usopp’s taut ass looked in his shorts.

Law wanted to nip and suck at the supple flesh until Usopp was cumming all over them, sated and happy.

And then Law himself orgasmed, watching his speed spill all over his hand with a blank stare.

 _I’ve never been so disappointed in myself_ , Law shut his eyes as he fell back with a heavy fwump against the bed, _I did need him to climax, after all._

And when Law got to work cleaning himself up, he found that he still felt the need to thoroughly explore Usopp’s body with his mouth and hands.

The worst part was Law felt a dozen times more frustrated now.

Something had to be done.

* * *

That something turned out to be Law avoiding going on the _Thousand Sunny_ for the next few days, remaining in his submarine and spending most of his time in the library or in his room.

Luffy would come by once a day to deliver a daily kiss for solidarity, which improved Law’s mood as much as a good cup of coffee did.

Law’s nakama had noticed their captain’s surlier than usual mood, and most knew well enough by this point to keep out of his affairs.

Shachi, however, took Law’s attitude as a sign that he, as one of the Heart Pirates’ founding members, needed to do something about it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Law was requesting volunteers for some [Mes] and [Takt] experiments to relieve boredom and sexual frustration whatsoever.

* * *

Shachi showed up on the _Thousand Sunny_ , finding Usopp almost right away. He whistled, understanding his captain’s plight now. The sniper was covered in sweat and smears of grease, curls falling loosely over his face.

Usopp turned at the sound, a few nails held between his teeth, towel slung over his bare shoulder and he smiled over at the ginger as he waved.

“Hey, what’s up?” Usopp greeted, the words somewhat muffled by the metal between his teeth.

“I need to talk to you,” Shachi said solemnly, expression grim, “this is a matter of life-and-death. It’s about the Captain.”

Usopp gasped, the nails falling out of his mouth. “What’s wrong with Law?”

Shachi shook his head. “It’s only something you’ll be able to fix. It’s gone on for long enough.”

Usopp looked confused, but still worried, so Shachi considered the fish hooked and baited.

“Come on, I’ll take you to him.” Shachi turned, leading Usopp away.

“Oo, where are you guys going?”

Luffy’s neck suddenly extended so that he could speak to Shachi and Usopp while the rest of his body remained up in the crow’s nest.

Shachi was delighted to see the other captain. “You should come along too, Straw Cap’n,” he grinned at the rubber man. “It’ll be even better when the Captain has both of his boyfriends there.”

* * *

Law almost thought he was hallucinating when he woke up from his desk nap, head laid atop his latest binge of medical journals, seeing Usopp’s attractive grease-streaked face peering down at him worriedly.

The sniper shouldn’t be on the _Tang_ , he should be on the _Sunny_ , hammering away at his project like he had been for over a week.

However, when Luffy came into view, leaning down to squint at the surgeon and poke him in the cheek with a finger that only God knew where it had been, he figured he was probably awake.

“Are you okay, Law?” Usopp questioned, checking Law’s forehead to see if he had a high temperature. “Shachi said there was something wrong.”

Law made a mental note to use Shachi the next time he needed a guinea pig.

“Everything’s fine,” Law said unconvincingly. “What about your project?”

“I’ve been meaning to take a break anyway,” Usopp shrugged. “And I wanted to see you. It feels like it’s been forever since we last talked,” he said as he leaned down to give Law a short, sweet peck on the lips.

“Ah, no fair. I want a smooch, too.” Luffy pouted at the exact same time Law let out a quiet noise as Usopp pulled away.

Usopp hummed, kissing Luffy, too. Luffy turned to Law, the question bright in his eyes, and Law’s lips quirked before he beckoned the other captain forth.

Luffy pressed his lips against Law’s, the kiss slightly slobbery as most kisses with the Straw Hat Captain tended to be.

“Nine days,” Law suddenly said when Luffy pulled away. “We last spoke nine days ago.”

Usopp blinked. “That’s actually a lot longer than I thought it was.”

Law shrugged, going for noncommittal, and Luffy’s brow furrowed. He’d known that Law was frustrated and even sad about not getting to spend time with Usopp. The surgeon needed more affection than one might expect.

Luffy had dropped in every day, but his relationship with Law was different from the other captain’s and Usopp’s, and so was his and Usopp’s, and so were all the other ways they fit together.

“Law’s being dumb,” Luffy decided. “He really missed you this last week,” he explained. “Probably wanted to have sex or something,” he shrugged as he picked his nose.

Law looked physically pained at the statement, wondering why he liked this little gremlin, but when Luffy beamed at him and gave him a supportive thumbs up, his annoyance fizzled out.

“Oh?” Usopp looked surprised before he grinned, leaning forward to rest his toned forearms against Law’s shoulders. “Really? Did you miss me, Law?”

Law reveled in the sniper’s touch, and being so close to the other made his heart rate even out, calm and at ease like he tended to be when he was with Usopp. It was a welcome relief considering the stress Luffy gave them both.

Law didn’t look away from the darker man as he spoke. “I missed you more than I care to admit. It irks me how much I’ve thought about you in the past nine days and how nothing helped.”

Usopp’s eyes widened before he softened, kissing Law again, more deeply this time. The surgeon moaned, hands going straight for Usopp’s ass.

“I am also incredibly tense with sexual frustration. Please let me touch you; it’s all I could think about.”

Usopp groaned happily, nodding enthusiastically. “I would like that very much, but what about you?” He questioned, knowing how needy Law could be at times.

“My needs will be satisfied when yours have been met,” Law shook his head. It sounded much more romantic when he didn’t include the fact that the more he had masturbated, the more frustrated he had been afterwards.

The Heart Captain turned to Luffy, who was watching them intently. “What are you comfortable with?” he questioned.

Luffy hummed, leaning forward so he could drape over Usopp’s back. He nuzzled against the sniper’s neck. “I dunno if I wanna whip it out, but I wanna stay because it’s been a while since we all spent time together.”

Usopp choked at Luffy’s word choice, and Law made a mental note to most definitely have a stern talking to with Shachi about teaching his boyfriend slang again.

“That’s fine,” Law said finally. He created a [Room], extending past the library and before they knew it, they were all in the captain’s quarters.

“We could’ve walked,” Usopp rolled his eyes.

“No way, that was fun!” Luffy cheered, looking ecstatic as he went and jumped onto Law’s bed. “You should do that again later!” he chirped as he sat, legs crossed, against the headboard.

Law’s smile was a clear I-told-you-so to the sniper, who shut him up with an exasperated kiss. The surgeon turned them around, walking them to the bed before pushing them down.

“You’ve been unnecessarily attractive these last nine days.” Law grumbled into Usopp’s mouth as he leaned up, wiping one of the grease smears off the sniper’s cheek.

Usopp blushed before he threw his head back, a hand going to his head as he smirked. “Of course, the Great Usopp-sama is always attractive! The masses all want me; it can truly be a struggle you know.” He boasted.

Law listened to him, not even looking annoyed like he usually did when Usopp went off.

“Wow, you really did miss me,” Usopp murmured. Law looked annoyed then, as if he hadn’t just been proving that point, but Usopp slid his arms around Law’s waist and sent him a crooked grin. “Now you know what it’s like being in my shoes. The sulky surgeon look works on you. Totally unfair, you know.”

Law huffed at that, but didn’t reply, moving down to Usopp’s neck, tasting the sweat-salted skin and finding he didn’t mind it. The sniper gave an appreciative moan as the surgeon began sucking hickies into his skin, almost reverent in his attentions in a way that made Usopp feel like the god people called him.

Law kept moving down, slowly and thoroughly, lips and tongue tracing invisible ink on Usopp’s skin with firm appreciation that had Usopp’s breath hitching and dick straining in his overalls. When the surgeon finally reached the sniper’s waistband, he glanced up at the darker man through his lashes, waiting for permission.

“I want it,” Usopp panted. “Like, I _really_ want it.”

Law slid off Usopp’s overalls and boxers in one fluid motion, the sniper’s dick bouncing to attention once it had been freed from its confines.

Suddenly, rubbery arms shot forward and wrapped around Usopp and Law, pulling them further onto the bed. Usopp smacked back first into Luffy’s chest, Law’s face very nearly hitting into the sniper’s stomach before he caught himself.

“Luffy!” Usopp hissed, trying to turn around so he could glare at the Rubber Man. “What was that for?”

Luffy frowned, leaning his chin over Usopp’s shoulder. “I wanted to be closer.”

Usopp sighed, and Law reached over to pinch Luffy’s nose. “Ask next time, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy pouted. “Fine.”

Law let go, patting the other captain’s face briefly before dropping back down and settling between Usopp’s legs. He placed the darker man’s legs over his shoulders at the same time that Luffy hummed and began running his hands along Usopp’s chest.

Law took Usopp in one hand, running his tongue up along his length before taking him into his mouth with a pleased sound that made Usopp whimper. Luffy nosed the side of the sniper’s neck, fingers tweaking his nipples to hear what kind of noises he would make.

Law drew back, a string of pre-cum and saliva following him that he wiped off with the back of his hand as he stroked Usopp slowly.

“I would like to try something, if that is alright with you.” Law murmured, voice a bit scratchy after having Usopp down his throat.

Usopp blinked, mind hazy with pleasure from Luffy’s petting and Law’s previous sucking. “Yeah?” he looked down at the surgeon. He reached to comb his fingers through Law’s hair, gaining a noise suspiciously like a purr from the other.

“I would like to eat you out,” Law requested without losing a beat. “I’ll clean you with my powers, of course.”

Usopp’s face was flaming and he started stammering. “Y–Y–You want to _what_?! I–I mean,” he swallowed, trying to regain his bearings and answer the surgeon properly, “ _yes please of course go ahead_.”

Law looked pleased, and Usopp was very excited to see how this would go. The Heart Captain raised a hand, forming a small [Room] before twisting his fingers. The sniper jolted when he felt the strangest sensation up his ass, but it only lasted a few seconds and then he felt squeaky clean as if he’d just taken a bath.

“Still okay?” Law questioned, hands rubbing soothingly over Usopp’s hipbones as Luffy started walking his fingers along the sniper’s stomach.

Usopp nodded. “I’m good. Whenever you’re ready,” he assented.

Law went back down, spending a few moments pressing kisses against the darker man’s balls and perineum that had Usopp squirming and pushing back against him.

“Luffy, grab a lube.” Law ordered before he moved down and laved against Usopp’s hole, feeling it quiver under his tongue. He reached up with both hands, spreading the sniper’s cheeks as he teased the furled rim of Usopp’s entrance.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Usopp wheezed, flushed and breathing hard. “That feels so _good_ …”

Luffy removed one arm from around Usopp, reaching over and opening the drawer where Law kept his sex box, pulling it out with a stretched arm before depositing it on the bed and taking out the watermelon-flavored lube.

“Here you go!” he hummed, dropping it down next to Law.

Law leaned back, making Usopp whine at the loss, and he poured the lube over his fingers before leaning back down. He gave Usopp a lick before spearing his tongue and working it inside the sniper, sliding his finger in alongside with it.

Usopp wailed, the stimulation heady and euphoric, and Luffy made a pleased noise at hearing Usopp happy.

Law alternated between tonguing inside Usopp and nipping at his cheeks, working in more fingers as he loosened the sniper up, taking the time to add lube as he needed. It tasted artificial and strong, but it was better than nothing and Law could still taste Usopp’s musk despite it all.

Law let out a moan when Usopp reached down, fingers gripping tight in his hair as he tried to make the surgeon go deeper inside, reduced to a writhing, whimpering mess that Law was very pleased to see.

Luffy reached down, holding out his hand, and Law knew almost immediately what he wanted. He thumbed open the lube with one hand, pouring some over the Rubber Man’s palm. Luffy then gripped Usopp’s erection, jerking the sniper off with random strokes that offset Law’s more thorough tongue and fingers.

Seeing how close Usopp was, the darker man pulling almost painfully at his hair, Law moaned at the sensation as he crooked his fingers at the angle he knew would undo Usopp.

And right he was, Usopp’s walls spasming around his tongue and digits as he orgasmed, ropes of white spilling out over Luffy’s fist.

The sniper let go of Law’s head with one hand to grip Luffy’s wrist, stopping him when he didn’t stop stroking his sensitive length.

“Good!” Usopp yelped. “I–I’m okay now! Thanks!”

Luffy blinked, wiping his dirty hand on the sheets. Usopp grimaced, knowing that he or Law was going to have to change them later now.

He groaned in surprise when Law carefully removed his fingers, grip loosening when he realized he was still holding him against his entrance.

“Ah, sorry. I forgot― _oh_ ,” Usopp sucked in a surprised breath when he saw how utterly _filthy_ Law looked.

The surgeon’s hair was rumpled beyond decency, and his mouth and cheeks were glossy with lube, pink tongue flicking out to lick some off his lips.

Law raised a brow. “What?” he asked.

“Y–You look―” Usopp swallowed.

“Ooh, that looks good!” Luffy crooned, neck stretching as he went to go lap some of the lube off of Law’s cheek. “Yup, this is still the tastiest.” He declared, and Law put a palm against Luffy’s face to prevent him from licking the rest off his face.

“Maybe another time, Luffy-ya.” He shook his head.

Luffy shrugged, tongue peeking out to lap at the lube on Law’s fingers instead. “I want to try it,” he said suddenly.

Usopp hummed questioningly, leaning back against his captain. “Try what?”

“I want to eat ass, too!” Luffy declared, making Law and Usopp choke in surprise.

Usopp looked down, seeing that Law’s jeans were still tented, and he grinned, patting Luffy’s cheek. “You know what, I think that’s a _great_ idea.”

Law looked at the sniper suspiciously, having the feeling he knew where this was going.

“I also think that Law needs some attention,” Usopp continued, “he’s been neglected after all, hasn’t he?”

Luffy nodded, solemn. “I thought his dick was going to fall off. Shachi said it might.”

By this point, Law was running out of punishments he could plan for the ginger.

“So, is it okay, Torao?” Luffy asked, eager and hopeful. “Can I eat your ass?”

Law wondered if this was how Usopp had felt when he had asked him with such a straightforward gaze.

“I, as someone who has gotten an extremely satisfying experience, definitely recommend. Twelve out of ten,” Usopp added with a wink.

Well, Law wasn’t going to say no when his boyfriends were asking so nicely.

“Alright, but you have to be care― _Luffy_!” Law began, crying out in shock when the other tackled him, knocking him back against the sheets. “Luffy, you little shit, let me get my pants off first! Wait!”

It took some maneuvering, but it turned out that Luffy was great at rimming, his habit of slobbering perfect for slicking the way to a satisfying orgasm.

* * *

Law walked out of Shachi and Penguin’s bunk, having given Shachi his sternest talk yet, assigning the ginger with every possible chore he could think of.

He passed by Clione and Ikkaku, both of them having the tops of their boiler suits down, Clione shirtless and Ikkaku in a sports bra. They were both sweaty and conversing about fixing the boiler.

Law blinked, and an idea formed in his mind. This could be his chance to test if Usopp’s own admission of being constantly attracted to Law too was true.

He pulled his hoodie over his head, swapping it back to his room as he made his way up and out of the submarine. He climbed the ladder onto the _Thousand Sunny_ , spotting Usopp and Luffy fishing with Chopper over the side railing, glasses of Sanji’s lemonade resting by them.

“It’s much more temperate out here,” Law remarked, “I may need to put a shirt back on.”

Usopp’s head immediately whipped to stare at the surgeon, and Law could literally see the sniper’s mind go blank.

He really hoped he hadn’t looked like that in front of the other Straw Hats; it was embarrassingly flattering.

Sanji’s smug smirk flashed in his mind and he knew it was a lost cause.

“You appear…parched,” Law commented knowingly.

Usopp’s mouth flapped, gaze flicking from Law’s tattoos as if he didn’t know which one he didn’t want to stare at more, before he shut it and looked at the surgeon helplessly.

“I,” Usopp swallowed, “I think…I think we should, uh, find you a shirt.” He handed his fishing rod over to Chopper, making the reindeer squeak. “Yeah, let’s go find one. I have, uh, lots–lots to choose from. Impeccable fashion sense, after all.”

Law snorted, but he turned and went ahead first, gaining a strangled noise from the sniper before he quickly joined him, joining their hands and leading him forward with hurried steps.

When they finally reached their usual nook for privacy, Law was met with enthusiastic marathon sex.

He would accept the fact that he was thirsty for Usopp, because he knew that Usopp was just as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Law's a sad, sad boi but Usopp is too so it's okay. Luff is their boyfriend, but of a different sort and let's discuss if you don't think poly's can have different dynamics lol. I hope you guys liked this fic; comments feed my whoremonger self thanks


End file.
